


Honeybear

by YourMonarch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Beads, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cock Slut, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Flavored Lube, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Top Jean Kirstein, Vibrators, Watersports, fluff at the end, pee kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMonarch/pseuds/YourMonarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Baby, you know I love your mouth, but I've had enough of it today,” Jean started, reminding Eren that he had already let his Dom give him a good morning skull-fuck earlier, “Come up here and let Daddy fuck you stupid, okay?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeybear

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self indulgent, I started it yesterday and let the kinks come to me. If you don't like piss play, just skip the first two paragraphs and I'm certain you'll find something you like.
> 
> Leave me feedback or suggestions for things you would want to see in a future work! :-)
> 
> PS: I told some readers that I was working on an infantilism/DDLB fic, and DON'T WORRY this is not it. Be expecting that a little later, with Erwin and Levi.

Jean didn't let Eren get more than two little tastes before slipping his wet cock from his blueberry chapstick flavored lips and spilling the rest of his hot piss all over his face. Erin whined in protest, widening his lips and sticking out his tongue to get all of that bitter urine that he could. Jean kept teasing him, pressing his pierced slit to Eren’s cheek or against his closed eye and letting more of his filth cover Eren, never giving it to the boy how he wanted it. The dark brunette brought up his hands to grab at Jean’s fingers and aim the little spurts of pee into his mouth. Eren couldn't keep his giggles hidden.

“Don't push your luck, Hon,” Jean reprimanded, but let the teen do as he pleased, running a firm hand through his dark, piss-streaked hair. He watched Eren stuff his mouth again and suck gently, as if trying to coax him into releasing more of his urine, or “juice”, as Eren liked to call it. He finally relaxed his bladder though, and let the final steady stream of golden fluid leave his soft tip and fill his lover’s mouth. He heard Eren gulp repeatedly. Once he had finished and emptied himself out, he grinned lazily down at Eren. “Yummy, huh?”

Eren pulled his lips up from the suction he created around Jean’s head and nodded, hands already working at the stiffy that was forming in front of his face. “You're always yummy, Daddy,” he stated quickly, one hard working like a fucking jackhammer at his shaft while the other was trying to fit both of his Dom’s balls in his mouth at the same time. Jean bucked his hips up and got a pair of green eyes staring up at him curiously in response. Eren looked ridiculous - cheeks stuffed and still trying to fit more.

“Baby, you know I love your mouth, but I've had enough of it today,” Jean started, reminding the younger of them that he had already let Jean give him a good morning skull-fuck earlier, “Come up here and let Daddy fuck you stupid, okay?”

Eren slid the heavy sac from his mouth spat on them to get a wad of thick saliva from his mouth. “Okay!” Eren crawled up to Jean and sat his round ass down on his hips, feeling the slippery head of his Dom’s cock poking at his tailbone and rubbing at his hole. Jean grabbed a handful of thick ass and shook his wrist slightly, staring up at his sub from his lying position, slightly propped up by a mound of pillows behind his back.

“C’mon, Eren, you know what to do. Daddy doesn't like fucking you when you're already full.” And Eren did know what to do. He giggled again, getting a low chuckle from his partner in return, and turned around, practically shoving his ass in Jean’s face. Jean grinned at the glistening little ring, still smothered in peach flavored lube. His sharp eyes watched the pink flesh pucker outwards, Eren’s thighs relax, and finally he heard the sticky, wet sounds of the first emerald bead being pushed out from Eren’s ass. Jean grinned and took it into his mouth, his lips pressing against the outer flesh of Eren’s asshole. He sucked it clean and bit his boy’s ass to get him to keep going.

There were nine beads still nestled inside of him, each bead increasing in size until the very last one, which was about two inches all around. His sub was never allowed to use his hands to get any of his toys out unless it was an emergency or he was strictly given permission. Jean loved seeing his fuckhole stretch and Eren’s tummy inflate just a little when he tried to push out anything inside him.

Jean felt Eren licking the dark trail of hair just below his navel, since he couldn't reach much further down beyond the point of the start of his thick pubic hair. Eren kept pushing out the toy easily until it came to the sixth bead. It took a little more time than the rest, but it popped out, and he was rewarded with another praise from his Dom’s tongue. The seventh was slower, the eighth had Jean wanting to just rip the toy out himself, and the ninth and final bead, was perfect. Eren was squealing like his little piglet.

“Daddy, it's too big! It's too big - I can't!” He cried, faux-complaints leaving his mouth, egging on the praise he was getting. Jean knew what his boy was up to, but he didn't mind. He only reached down the length of his body, grabbed his own cock, and pushed it into Eren’s lips. Eren’s bottom moved farther away from him, but he didn't plan on helping him with this bead anyways.

“That's not what you were saying earlier, Kitten. You wanted more when I was filling you up,” He murmured, feeling Eren whimper around his dick and suckle on it like his bottle. “You can do it, Honey, just push it out like the others. You get a prize inside your tummy if you do. You get to be full of my cum, like you're gonna have Daddy's babies. You always want to have my babies, right? You talk about it every time I fill up your mouth and you say I'm wasting it - it should be inside your pretty ass instead.”

As he spoke, he watched Eren’s pucker loosen and the last of the beads begin to push out. “What a good boy,” he groaned, feeling those hot lips sucking him down to the base, swallowing his velvety throat around the head. With one more fleeting second, the toy completely fell out and laid against Jean’s sternum, and Eren shot up for one large gulp of air.

“Come here, Baby, I want you to taste something,” Jean called, picking up the anal beads by the smallest end and sitting up, causing Eren to slide down his body and into his lap. The brunette turned around and wrapped his skinny arms around Jean’s neck, hanging on him like a doll. Jean held the beads in front of the boy’s face and pressed the largest, dirtiest of the beads into his open mouth, which was opened instinctively for him. Eren’s lips closed around the slimy orb.

“Taste that, Baby,” Jean ordered. He watched Eren’s eyes droop as he worked his mouth around the toy, like one of his binkies. “You like that?” He asked, grabbing a few tissues from his nightstand and wiping the piss that was still dripping from his cheeks. Eren nodded and cooed at the affection, spitting the bead out of his mouth once it was all clean. Jean threw the toy and the tissues to the side, pulling Eren’s face forward by the base of his skull and giving him a long, open-mouthed kiss. They shared the artificial peach flavor of the lube, the taste of urine and taint. When Jean pulled back, Eren was licking at his lips, digging his nails into Jean’s shoulders. His Dom kept talking. “I'm so lucky to have my little boy,” He pushed Eren down onto his back and immediately felt fat thighs wrapping around his naked hips, “You taste _so fucking good_.”

Eren squealed in excitement when the blunt head of the familiar cock was pushing into him. Jean leaned back to grab the lubricant that was always set on his bedside table. He wasn't one to hide his sex life from anyone. He drizzled a hearty amount onto his shaft, pumping it quickly to get it spread around evenly, then bottomed out inside Eren. Jean wasted no time in getting into a steady position on his knees and grabbing his boy by the ribs, his dick thrusting into that lubed up, raw hole.

“Oi, Honeybear,” He whistled, peering down at the wailing mouth and closed eyes, “Look at me.” And Eren did, opening his bright eyes and wrapping his gangly limbs around Jean, latching onto him like he was holding on for the ride of his lifetime. Jean always had a certain set of standards in the bedroom - eyes on me, use your words, don't disobey.

Jean felt the tight ring fluttering around him and heard Eren mumbling to himself as he fucked his hips down onto his Dom’s juicy, throbbing cock. “Daddy fucks me good, Daddy fucks me so hard…” He whined under his breath, hands snaking down to Jean’s pounding hips just to claw his nails into the skin of his ass. Jean hissed and grabbed a handful of Eren’s hair, getting a better hold on something - anything. Eren cried out and only tugged his lover’s body closer. His head tilted freely from side to side, eyes shutting again.

“Don't fucking disrespect me, Baby, open your goddamn eyes and look at who's treating you well.” He growled, the hand that was previously grasping his hair was now tugging on the small hoops that were pierced through Eren’s nipples. He got an excited yip out of that.

Eren’s eyes were on him again in no time, but it didn't suffice for Jean. The taller of the two pulled away, cock still heavy and dripping with pre. Eren yelled. “Where are you going?! Come back, Daddy, I won't do it again!” Jean only waved him off, a lazy fist working his cock as he got off the bed and walked slowly to their shared closet, pulling out one of the various shoe boxes that decorated the top shelf, and returned to his whiney baby. He sat back down and let Eren latch his lips back onto his cock, pulling at the barbell that ran through his head, one side poking from his slit and the other hidden on the underside of his head. Eren loved playing with that special piece of jewelry.

Eren sucked lazily at his cock, rubbing his tongue in extra sensitive places, staring up at his partner. Jean pulled out some things from the box and the first object that was on Eren was his pastel pink collar. Though the color was soft and enticing, it was a sturdy piece of painted leather that was always ready for an insurmountable deal of wear and tear. Eren kept sucking and bobbing his head, not stopping until he was specifically told to.

Jean pulled out an egg, flicking in on to check the batteries. It still buzzed powerfully. Jean pulled on the pretty pink collar and demanded, “Get up, Baby, on your back.” Eren parted with his favorite toy, Jean’s hard cock, and flopped back onto the bed. “Hold your ankles up, let Daddy lock them.”

Eren looked up at the head of the bed, the posts having different sets of metal rings settled along them. Jean tied his ankles to the second to lowest setting, sturdy leather cuffs wrapping around his ankles and the metal loops. Eren was now stuck in place, shimmying and squeaking with need. “Daddy, please, will you fuck me soon?” His thighs shook with want, trying to squeeze them together and shake his ass to get his Dom to fuck him. Jean smiled.

“Yeah, Sweetcheeks, you're gonna feel really fuckin’ good in a few seconds. Do you know why?” He asked, trying to get Eren to be more vocal. Jean absentmindedly reached for the lube again and smothered the little egg vibrator. He moved in between his boy’s thighs, feeling them shake and jiggle every time he tried to move his feet in their restraints.

“You're going to put the new present and your penis inside my butt, Daddy. It's going to buzz a lot!” He laughed excitedly, recreating the noise of the small vibe afterwards.

“You’re so smart.” Jean praised, but his eyes degraded. The older boy pressed the once inch toy up to Eren’s entrance and watched it get sucked in greedily. There was a small pink wire attached to the egg, which led to a remote outside of Eren’s body. With one press from his thumb, the toy clicked on and sent Eren reeling.

Eren’s hands flew to grip onto his lover’s two-toned hair, their eyes locking as Jean _finally_  pushed his dick back inside.

“Daddy, fuck me, fuck me-” Eren pleaded, eyes drooping as the toy pushed farther into him. He could feel the toy slipping around inside him as his Dom’s cock forced it's way to the deepest parts of Eren he could reach. The vibrations shook him up, sent the fuzzy feelings to his tummy and base of his neglected cock.

“Tell me how bad you want it, Eren. You seem ungrateful,” Jean smirked into Eren’s collarbone, taking a soft bite and pulling on his sweaty caramel skin. His hands bruised Eren’s sides, rolling his hips into the fat, plush ass that was all his. The head of his  cock was pressed right up against the egg, sending shivers down his spine in ecstasy. Eren clenched around him desperately.

“I want it so bad, Daddy, my boy pussy has been wet all day. I want more of your cum inside me, I only got to taste you once today,” he whined, shifting uncomfortably to get Jean to move again, “I want Daddy to make me go stupid, so I can't walk anymore or do anything but suck cock.” Eren panted, pulling on Jean’s roots to get him to just fucking  _go._

Jean decided that his sub should be rewarded for such a nice speech. With one shift of his hips, Jean started his brutal pace, quick and punishing. His body loomed over Eren, hands pinned on either side of the boy’s head as he rocked the small, curvy body underneath him. Eren was yelling, _screaming_  in lust. His words were jumbled, incoherent speech leaving his lips. Jean’s dark pubic hair tickled and scratched the bottom of Eren’s smooth cheeks, adding to the stimulation coursing throughout his body.

Jean was growling, tensing his stomach and thighs to hold out for as long as he could. Eren was being fucked straight into Heaven, while his boyfriend was trying to save himself from blowing a load way too early. “God fucking dammit, Baby, you're delicious-” He grunted, pumping his cock up into Eren as quick and as hard as he could manage, his heavy balls smacking the boy’s ass and causing a filthy clapping sound. Eren breathed even louder, chest rising and falling to catch his breath. Sweat covered his temples and arms and back and tears wet his cheeks.

The never ending vibrations itched Eren's deep insides and lower stomach, getting him to start crying out desperately. Jean’s sub was close to letting loose, his head tilting back and his pretty green eyes crossing. Jean couldn't help but to laugh, an amused grin highlighting his face. The Dom repositioned his body, forearms lying next to Eren’s shoulders on the bed and his hands grabbing the sides of his baby’s head, thumbs on his cheekbones to keep the grip solid. He fucked up into that squelching hole harder and harder, leaving Eren choking for breath and trying as hard as he could to keep his vision straight and on Jean.

“Look at you,” Jean rasped, staring at those lost green eyes that were crossed and rolling back into heavily lidded eyes, “You look like a fucking _retard_ , Baby, a fuck-up bitch that only knows how to cope when something's shoved up his ass.”

Eren nodded, head empty and only focused on cumming. He was forced to keep eye contact since Jean’s rough hands continued to hold his face straight.

Within minutes, Eren’s body shook violently and his gooey, sticky seed shot from his pink tip and landed onto his stomach. Jean felt the telltale pulsing around his dick and began to pull out, wanting to paint Eren’s face white.

“Nuh- Nuh uh, in my hole, please Daddy- Fill me up!” Eren shook his head and shot a hand in between his thighs to clench his fist around Jean’s base, holding him close. Jean complied to stay inside, riding out his approaching climax like a wild beast until finally - it hit him. His fingers tugged on Eren’s damp chocolate brown locks and pulled him close, growling profanities in his ear until he emptied himself out completely, fucking his orgasm out like his life depended on it.

Eren mewled appreciatively and let out long sighs of relief once the harsh grip of Jean’s hands were lightening up and beginning to stroke him, instead.

“That was better than perfect, Kitten,” He smiled sleepily down at his sub and kissed his red cheeks. Eren only continued to shiver and nod his head half-heartedly. Jean sat up on his knees, switching off the vibe stuck inside Eren, waiting for him to push it out. As he turned to undo the light bondage on his legs, he heard Eren’s body trying it's best to squeeze out the small pink toy, making some cute sounds as it quivered and sucked it back in, then tried pushing it out again. It didn't take Eren long to get the little egg out, just the amount of time it took for Jean to undo the cuffs and put them back in the box. He left out the egg on his nightstand so he would be reminded to clean it later.

“You did a great job today, Baby,” He mused as he wiped up the cum on Eren’s tummy and brought his dirty fingers up to the boy’s mouth. Eren sucked and swallowed greedily, sweetly making doe eyes toward Jean, full of love. Jean pulled his young lover up into his lap, kissing the skin around his forehead and eyes. “Let's go get a bath, okay? You're my dirty boy,” He hummed, and Eren joined him with a chirp of silly laughter.

Jean held Eren in his arms and began padding to the bathroom, nosing gently at the collar Eren still had on. He'd put it back on once they were clean - Eren liked the feeling of it after a rough session.

“Thank you for that, Daddy,” Eren smiled and kissed the very top Jean’s head, still in his submissive headspace, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Sugar.”


End file.
